The present invention relates to a stable abherent composition comprising a polymer having a pendent cyclic iminoether group covalently bonded to a long chain fatty acid compound suitable for use as an abherent. Common fatty acid compounds would include oleic, lauric, palmitic, and stearic.
Abherents are substances that prevent or reduce adhesion of a material to itself or another material. Synonyms for abherents include release agents, parting agents, lubricants, etc. Generally it is desirable to employ an abherent in the molding operations for polymeric articles to facilitate their removal from the mold and their moldability. Mold release agents are employed to assist in releasing molded articles from the mold surfaces, to assist the molded material to flow easily in the mold and to assist in the preparation of a fine molded surface.
Abherents known in the art include dry abherents such as talc, mica, silica powder; wet abherents such as oils; and chemical abherents such as silicone compounds, fluorocarbon polymers, and metallic stearates. Typically, abherents are employed in molding operations such as compression, transfer, injection, and reaction injection molding (RIM) to name a few. The abherent can either be coated on the molds or incorporated directly into the polymeric material to be molded. In the latter case problems can occur with regard to the stability of the abherent. Stability means the tendency of the abherent to decompose, migrate, or otherwise behave in an undesirable manner.
Generally, stability is a function of the molded article's environment and process parameters which are affected by the polymeric matrix the abherent is incorporated into. Forces acting upon the stability of the abherent include temperature, pressure, and other chemicals or materials that can come in contact with the unmolded or molded polymeric vehicle which contains the abherent compound.
It is therefore desirable to provide abherents having improved stability in a polymeric matrix.